


Bond

by Irismatidia



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irismatidia/pseuds/Irismatidia
Summary: Lucy gets back from work and wants some fun.





	

Nami was looking at the pictures of her older sister and her children with a smile when a click interrupted her. It was her girlfriend Lucy, who was back at home. The red-head stood up and greeted her lover with a tight embrace and a sweet kiss. 

“Hello doll. Glad to see you.” When Lucy and her met again, Nami always greeted her like they havn't seen for a long time, with various levels. 

“Same for me.” Lucy answered with a bit of tiredness in her voice. Nami stroked her cheeks and guided her to the couch where she sat besides her. 

“How was your day?” Nami questionned. Lucy sighed and gave her the 'you know' smile. 

“Natsu and Grey argued about the usual topic: who was the strongest. I think I spent equal time working and trying to calm them. Not very good for mood.” As she was saying the last sentence, she cast Nami a gaze where the latter could read hope and lust. The read-head smirk at her lover's insinuation and leaned in, her hands grasping her generous chest. 

“Well, I think we can sort this out.” 

The two females stood up and walked to their room. Sitting on the bed, Nami removed Lucy's clothes, ripping off her lover's panties while doing so. Then Nami began to slowly undress to excite her partner. It worked, as she saw the blond woman bite her lips and grip the sheets to restain herself to end Nami's job for her. The latter smiled at this. She loved to the idea of having some kind of power on Lucy, and since she wanted to cheer her up, Nami was sure Lucy would do as it pleased her, at least for now.  
Once the two woman were both rid of their clothing, Nami crawled towards Lucy, who widened her thighs. Nami gave her a slutty smile and began to touch the figure she now dominated. Her right hand travelled to the blond's wet sex. Spreading her lower lips, she played a bit with her liquid lust before rubbing her clit in circles with her thumb. To show her apreciation and wanting more fingers, Lucy sighed of pleasure. She got what she wanted, as Nami plunged two fingers inside of her. She pumped in and out, teasing the inner flesh of the younger female. With each acceleration of pace, Lucy's moans were louder and more regular. Biting her lip, Nami went faster and faster, Lucy now reduced to a moaning figure, until she came hard, soaking Nami's hand even more. Lucy panted hard, her eyes devouring Nami. After she caught her breath, the blond woman sat up and pulled Nami in a passionate kiss. 

Lucy pushed her partner back, who put herself in the same position than Lucy earlier. Then Nami began to lightly fondling her right breast. The youngest bent down, her face now a few inches away from Nami's wet cunt. “Thank you for the handjob, also... Thank you for the meal.” Lucy grinned before beginning to eat her out. Her tongue gave long, sensual moves on her her clit before thrusting in the inner walls. The pleasure's giver grasped her partner's thigs and intensified her suctions.  
Nami gave herself up to pleasure. In a rare moment, she orally expressed her liking. “Mm ah! Ah! Yes, Lucy, like that.” Encouraged by Nami's seldom said aloud praisings, Lucy's tongue strokes fastened, expressing her want to gain the older woman's release. While keeping tongue pleasuring her hole, she added two fingers to rub Nami's clit in fast, precise circles. The latter gaze down at her lover, becoming more aroused at the sight of her beloved's energy. All for her, all Lucy wanted and she needed was to come. Grasping her breast rougher, her fingers twisted her nipple while her left hand grabbed the top of Lucy's head. With a loud sigh, Nami bucked her hips, Lucy's tongue getting deeper inside of her.  
Feeling her lover's end game was near, Lucy grasped even more roughly Nami's upper thigs, completely abandonning her clit. 

“Yes baby, yes! I'm so close! Now...!” With that said, Nami came in Lucy's mouth. The latter sucked her pussy clean, not wanting to leave a single drop of her liquid reward. Once it was done, she rose and looked at Nami, who had sit up as well. Lucy pulled her into a gentle, yet forceful kiss, letting Nami taste herself while she explored Lucy's mouth. Lucy's kisses were more needy, and she grasped her lover's large breasts before going down and suck her nipples, forcing the two female to lie down.  
The red-head humed in pleasure. “Seems like the Lady's feeling a bit better.” She smiled playfully, caressing Lucy's golden locks. 

“I actually do.” Lucy stopped her action, hands now massaging her woman's large breasts while giving her a gaze full of lust. 

“How about spicing it up, if you have more forces? Something kinky, perhaps?” Nami asked. 

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Well, I was thinking of the other day, when you told me you'd like me to test your whip on you.” Lucy blushed at the memory. It had been the first time she ever had a specific fantasy, and openly confessed it to one of her partners. Nami caught her reaction. “If you don't want to, w...” 

“No!” Lucy cut her. “I want you to tie me and discipline me a bit.” She added with a determined and pleading face. Nami sweetly smiled at her. 

“Alright, baby. Wait.” The older female stood up and pick up what she needed: Lucy's whip was in the lounge, first thing she dropped after being at home. Back in the room, she took the belt of her silky dressing gown. She was quite proud of her choice, something that had class used for a less noble purpose. Lucy rested her butt on her heels while Nami tied her to the head of the bed.  
Nami stepped back a bit to contemplate her work. Lucy's breasts were so large she could see them a bit from behind. Her back was a little bit bent. Something that won't last, Nami thought. And last but not least, her plump, full ass, revealed only for her. She thought of give it some spanks but decided against it, focusing on the whip now in her hand.  
She lightly caressed Lucy's back, pinching one of her ass cheeks at the end. “Are you ready, love?” She asked on a low, sweet voice. 

“Mm mm.” Lucy nodded, heart beatings fastened at the though. Nami raised the item and gave the first hit. It cracked sharply against Lucy's skin. “Ah!...” She moaned, arching her back. 

“How is it darling?” Nami asked with the same tone that earlier. It was amazing, Lucy loved everything, the sound of the whip, the burning sensation on her skin and the fact that was Nami who held her whip. “It's... amazing babe.” She panted, losing her breath at the intense pleasure digging in her flesh. She could feel herself becoming wetter and Nami smiled, delighted. 

“You wouldn't be against another then?” 

“Yes, please!” Lucy asked. Nami grinned at her obvious eagerness and gave a second hit.  
It was harder than the first and met sharply Lucy's back. “ Mmaah!” Lucy screamed. Again, the burning sensation was delicious, and, as a proof, Lucy became more wetter. Nami noticed the reactions of her lover and smiled. 

“My my, I didn't think you were this kinky.” 

“Huh, I could say the same for you, honey.” 

“Oh, you know, a little bit of domination is quite enjoyable but I can't tell for the one who's at the whip's end...” 

“It's... mm... it's amazing, I assure you.” Lucy assured, head against her arms. Nami blinked at this, an idea crossing her mind. 

“So...” She began. “You like being whipped?” 

“Yeah...” Pretending not being convinced by her lover's answer, Nami spoke again. 

“Oh yes? Well, I'm getting bored, maybe I should ask someone else to come take my place and please you.” Lucy froze at these words and turned her head. 

“No, no! Nami, pl...” 

“How about Robin?” She cut her. “We the Mugiwara are very solidary, I'm sure she would do it. And no doubt she wouldn't say no to such a beautiful girl.” She stared at the tied figure with an impassible look masking her amusement. 

“What? No...” Lucy said, totally falling for it. But Nami interrupted her again. 

“Oh, maybe you'd like one of your friends doing it? Why not, should I ask Grey? A real friend is always there when you need him.” The ginger head sarcastically smirked. 

“No Nami!! I want YOU to do it!” Lucy whined impatiently. Nami raised a brow, teasing. 

“What do you want babe?” 

“I want you to whip me! You and no one else!” Lucy shouted. Nami's grin widened. 

“Alright then.”  
And she gave the pleading woman three hits, force outpassing from far the previous ones.  
“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Lucy wiggled her bottom and squirmed of pleasure for each hit, the burning sensation beacame more and more intense at each one. The harshness of the three combined with the excitation of her shouted pleading made Lucy come. A wave of pleasure invaded her whole body, juices escaping from her vagina and running on her naked thigs.  
Nami untied her lover who lied down on her stomach, not wanting her now bruised back to meet the sheets. Nami lied down besides her lover, caressing her back while giving her sweet pecks on the lips. “I love you Lucy, you're so amazing.” The older female said in a loving maneer. Lucy chuckled at it. 

“No, you're amazing. I didn't suspect you'd be that skilled for that.”  
Nami raised a brow. “So you asked me to do something you weren't sure I was good at?” Lucy chuckled, lightly shaking her head. “Of course not, I do trust you. But I didn't think you'd be that perfect. The pleasure you gave me was beyond my expectations. I think you're even better than me for using it.” 

“Mm, if you say so...”  
Lucy smiled and found the force to climb on top the ginger figure. Lucy leaned and gave her woman and passionate kiss. Nami responded well, cupping her lover's face, and moaned faintly as their huge chests were pressed against each other.  
To Nami's disappointment, Lucy broke the kiss and rose. "When I think of it, you made me cum twice and I, only once.” She noted. 

“Don't worry.” Nami pouted, annoyed that her lover broke the kiss only to say something that didn't matter. 

“I'm not worried, I want to make you feel good again.” Lucy said with her special smile, the one she knew Nami couldn't resist. 

“And what's your suggestion?” Nami raised a brow. 

“Oh, I was thinking of go fetching that dildo you love so much on me and then I'd take care of your hole.” 

“Which one?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“Not at all.” Nami paused before opening her mouth again. “I agree with your suggestion. Bring that wonderful thing that suits you so well.” She decided.  
Lucy smirked at her victory and went to the small furniture next to the closet. She opened the first drawer from the bottom and took what she wanted. There were a long and dark blue dildo, a strap-on and some lube. She put it on, then slowly turned around to let Nami enjoy the show. The latter bit her lip and rubbed a bit her thigs at the sight. She loved seeing Lucy with this dildo. Dark blue perfectly suited her in Nami's opinion; seeing her wear it made her more beautiful and sexy than she already was. Lucy also loved it, not only she found the colour very nice but she also loved Nami's reaction when she put it on and the sensation of power she gained over her. 

As Lucy went back to bed, Nami positionned herself on her four, body shaking a bit with impatience. The blond woman smirked at her lover's eagerness. “Oh, you want it so bad you're already offering me your ass.” She said in a mocking tone. “Don't you want some preliminaries before?” Nami blushed and felt wetness pooled in her vagina. She turned her head and cast Lucy a pleading look. 

“Don't worry, you'll have it. But maybe you should tell me in which hole should I fuck you now.” Lucy said, caressing her lover's back. Understanding her lover's idea, Nami smiled and didn't say a word. In response, Lucy's hand loudly cracked against her buttocks.  
Smack! Nami called out at the sudden and pleasant contact. “That's not an answer babe. I asked you something, I want a reply.” Lucy stated. But Nami chuckled at it and wiggled her ass in a teasing maneer. Lucy's answer was quick and simple.  
Smack! “I said, which hole do you want me to fill Nami?” Lucy asked in a more serious tone. 

“Oh, you have the dildo, you choose.” Nami playfully huffed. 

“Fine.” Lucy spread her butt cheeks and teasingly licked at the tiniest hole. Nami jumped in surprise at this sudden contact but Lucy grasped roughly her thigs to calm her. Then she proceed licking her lover's anus, giving slow motions to excite her more. Nami spread a bit more and Lucy did as well with her cheeks then thrust her tongue in and out, dealing with her ass just like she did for her pussy earlier. Nami moaned at this rare but not unpleasant intrusion. Lucy fastened the pace she was tongue fucking her girlfriend, which made her moan louder. But Lucy surprised her once more when her hand cracked against her ass. Just like Nami when she hit her, Lucy's spanks were each time harder than the previous. The blond woman gazed down at the flesh she was dealing with. She enjoyed doing so and noticing Nami was aroused as well, she decided to continue her motions. The youngest female gave six harsh slaps, Nami moaning and wiggling more and more each time Lucy spanked her rear. 

“Ah... You're starting to like it, right?” Nami sighed, feeling her ass burning under Lucy's hand. 

“True. You know, red suits you love.” Lucy answered, admiring her lover's cheeks before give it a final, hard slap.  
Lucy waited a little before caressing lovingly Nami's redened rear. The latter turned her head back and saw Lucy's face, sweet smile on her face as she stroked her buttocks. She smiled as well but turned again, not wanting Lucy to notice her.  
When she finished her caresses, the blond female took the small bottle in her hand. For a moment she had thought of taking Nami's cunt but eventually choosed the other option. She religiously applied the lube in Nami's hole then soaked her dildo as well. She poked the plasic item at the relevant entrance.  
“Brace yourself darling, I'm coming.” Lucy said in a low tone. She pushed slowly in Nami's butt, both of them loving the gentle moves, once again a rare happening in their sex life. The woman on her four sighed at the feeling of the fake member slowly invading her tight channel. Nami focused on the dildo, perfectly gliding thanks to the lube. This simple thought send a contraction of pleasure in her rectum. Once Lucy was far enough, she stroked Nami's back, waiting for the green light. “You can move baby.” Nami asked her girlfriend. Lucy nodded and began to move. Not very fast at first, giving short thrusts for her girlfriend's confort, which also allowed her to savour her ass. “Aaah, Lucy, you're so good. Please do me faster...” Lucy complied and grabbed Nami's hips, thrusting faster and harsher. Nami moaned of pleasure at the change of pace, keeping her position and letting her blond partner do her moves. 

“Do you like it?” Lucy asked. “Do you like me fucking your tight little ass?” 

“Yeah! Lucy! Pound my ass!!” Nami screamed. Lucy couldn't refuse and thrusted deep and hard in the ginger's ass, who could feel she went closer and closer to her orgasm. “Yeah!! Oooh... Yes! Lucy!... I'm... Aah! I'm coming!” 

“Yes, you do that. Come for me babe...” Lucy panted. With the final harsh thrusts, Nami did as both wished, coming deep and hard, yelling as loud as she could. Sexual pleasure submerged her like a wave and she let herself drowned into it.  
Eventually she collapsed on the bed, owned by the pleasurable and exhausting sport that was sex. Lucy undid the strap-on and dropped it on the sheets before lying down next to her lover. The two women caressed each other, stroking lovingly their head and cheeks for a moment. Nami's hand touch Lucy's back, where she could feel the traces of the whip. As the two were both now sweaty and had skin bruised, Nami thought of the rest of the events.

“Mm, honey, why don't we have a bath, then I'll apply some cream on your back.” Nami proposed, her breath going back to its normal rhythm. Lucy smiled, surprised by the fact that her girlfriend wanted to move again. 

“Fine.” She answered. “But not too hot, and you'll let me put cream on this perfect booty too.” 

“Alright.” Nami smiled. She began to rise and felt little cramps in her rear. She smiled at it and walked towards the bathroom to prepare what they needed. Everything's going swimmingly.


End file.
